Moonlight
by APRAHPG
Summary: Hogwarts first years have been in a curse for all their lifes. When they make shocking discoveries, they must be there for one another, forever. AU. Will contain mystical creatures in the future. I suck at summaries, please read. :)
1. Chapter 1

Moon Light

Summarize: Hogwarts first year students, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, met at the train station for the first time. They notice that they had something in common just like the rest of all the first years joining Hogwarts. For the first time the Moon curse was seen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: This is AU so I don't think of putting Voldemort in the story. I'm writing this to get it out of my head. I really hope you like it. So yeah, enjoy! Oh btw i suck at summaries so It will be better if you just read the story. Yeah ill shut up now. :)

* * *

Prologue

Lily Potter sat in the living room, watching a two month old Harry. He was so beautiful, his hair was just like his father's and his eyes were just like Her's . Only that he had a hint of a white glow on them, and his skin was really pale. Sometimes he seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Lily stood up from the couch she was sitting, giggling slightly at the sleeping form of her husband. Still holding a sleeping Harry in her arms, she went upstairs to Harry's room. Carefully opening the door, and walking in. She kissed Harry on his forehead, and slowly put him in his crib. She smiled, could her life be more perfect than it was?

She went back to the living room and kissed his husband, he woke up from the kiss and kissed back. "Hey it's getting late, we should get to bed now." Lily whispered to James. "Yeah, your right." "I'm always right." She chuckled.

The next morning Lily got up to check on Harry. Harry was wide awake when she reached him. She smiled and picked him up. After changing his diaper. She fed him. James woke up a little late after. Lily kissed him good morning while she made breakfast. Harry was in a little crib placed next to the Dinning room in front of the kitchen. "Honey, do you want any bacon?" "Hand made or Wand made?" he laughed along with her. That joke never got old. Talking about jokes someone was knocking on the door.

James went and answer it. "Hey Padfoot!" "Prongs!" Sirius hugged his old friend. Lily served breakfast on the table and walked to the door to greet Sirius. "Sirius glad you could come." Lily hugged him. "Please come in."

After everyone got comfortable in the table they began eating. "Lily your food is the best, have I ever told you this?" Sirius said while trying to hide a laugh. "You tell me almost everyday Sirius. C'mon maybe we can go to the Weasley's after we finish."

Lily cleaned the table, and charmed the dishes to clean themselves. After that she picked Harry up and handed it to James for him to cover him in some blankets. "Ok James you first." She said while she lighted a fire on the fireplace. "Wait I want to carry Harry this time." This came from Sirius. "I don't think that's a good idea, you know leaving a kid with another kid." said Lily. "Hey!" "I'm just kidding, James you can give Harry to Sirius."

Mrs. Weasley was surprised to see The Potters and Sirius come out of the fireplace. "Lily!" Molly smiled and hugged her. "How have you been?" "Great actually, Harry is not a problem. He doesn't cry or anything which I'm a little worried about." "Don't worry about it, Ron doesn't cry neither, we took him to St. Mungos but nothing is wrong in fact we're not the only ones. A lot of families are having the same problem." "I wonder what it is." Molly just smiled and turned to the boys.

"James, Sirius!" she hugged James and carefully hugged Sirius since he was holding Harry. "Hi Molly do you mind if we put Harry in a crib with Ron?" "Not at all James." At that moment Bill and Charlie came running from the kitchen. "Mom Bill wont give me my toy back!" "I don't have it!" "I saw you with it!"

"Shut up both of you, Bill you will give Charlie his toy back and go check on your brothers!" "But mom!" Bill groaned "No buts, now go." They turned and left. Sirius went upstairs, put Harry in the crib, and came back. "Ron was asleep."

"Let's go to the living room." They all sat down. Molly made some tea. "So where's Arthur?" asked Lily. "At work, he's been so busy at the ministry. But at least I know to deal with the children alone, and we're waiting for a girl." "I hope everything turns up alright." "Me too."

"Percy is the quietest one, he is upstairs painting. Fred and George are the ones I've been worried about. They have the pranksters look on their eyes." Sirius and James grinned at this. "Bill is already waiting to get to school, Charlie is fascinated with animals, and is waiting to go to school too. Ron is mostly like Harry." She gave a smile to Lily, which Lily returned.

After they finished talking Molly made food for them. They all ate. Including the babies. After they finished, they thanked Molly, and grabbed Harry. The Potters got back home. Sirius also went to his house. Lily went to bed, kissed James and, but was still worried and confused. What was happening? Why were Harry, Ron and multiple children their age like this? She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Moon Light 2

Summarize: Hogwarts first year students, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, met at the train station for the first time. They notice that they had something in common just like the rest of all the first years joining Hogwarts. For the first time the curse of the moon was seen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Full Moon

Lily sat alone facing the fireplace. James was with Sirius and Remus. Since it was a full moon they stayed with Remus. "Poor Remus." She sighed to herself. It must be really hard to go through that werewolf transformation.  
Five minutes later she finally decided to go upstairs. She stepped on Harry's room.

Harry was five years old already and nothing bad had happened to him. Harry was sitting on the floor looking through the window. He loved watching the moon. "Harry time to go to bed, c'mon." Harry didn't move he just kept staring out the window. "Harry?" Harry kept still, not noticing that his mother was calling him. Lily was getting worried, she went to the window and closed it. Curtains and all.

"Harry." She said calmly. Harry blinked and noticed his mom standing in front of him. "Hi mommy, where did you came from?" "I've been here calling your names for five minutes." "Oh..." Harry got up from the floor and went to bed. "It's ok, Harry." She kissed him on his forehead and turned to leave.

"Mommy?" Harry called. Lily turned around "Yes?"  
"Can you sing to me?" Lily smiled and cuddled next to him. "Sure."

_'Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little starHow I wonder what you are.'_

Harry loved that one. She repeated it on and on until he was asleep. She kissed Harry again and went to her room. Lily changed to her red pajamas, and threw herself to bed falling asleep instantly.

At 2:00am Harry came to his parents room. Lily woke up. "Another nightmare?"she asked. Harry nodded and went to hug his mother. "It's ok Harry, you want to talk about it?" "I was falling, from really up. It was scary. I was gonna hit the floor when I fell from my bed." "Are you ok?" Lily checked him over. "Yeah, Im fine." So they both fell asleep, to be woken up by James.

"Hey family!" James shouted and started tickling Lily. Lily's eyes flew open and was suddenly wide awake. 'Oh no' James thought "James Potter!" She shouted back. "I'm just having fun, love." He said with a smile. Harry had woken up too. "Daddy, I'm tired!" Harry shouted to but looked so cute, Lily couldn't hold her laughter.

James kissed them both. "James I need to go to the Weasley's, today." "Ok, how about this we eat some breakfast, you go to the Weasley's, and I'll go to Remus' house." "Ok."

They went downstairs, Lily made breakfast and served it. They all sat down and started their breakfast. "So what did you do last night?" James asked "Oh, nothing much, really. How's Remus?" "He's fine now, but tired Sirius has been with him all day, since I had to come here." "What's wrong with Uncle Remus?" "Nothing he's fine Harry" said Lily. "Ok"

Later that day Lily went to the Weasley's. Harry started playing with Ron and Ginny, while she talked with Mrs Weasley. "So it happened again." "How bad was it this time?" "I had to close the window." Lily had started to worry again. "It happened with Ron too, oh and the Longbottoms called me yesterday, because little Neville is having the same problems." Lily stayed silent thinking this through. "Have you noticed that is happening only on children Harry's or Ron's age. I mean Ginny looks fine." "I know maybe we should talk to Albus about it." Molly suggested

After a moment they decided to talk to Albus about it tomorrow. "Well , how are Bill, and Charlie doing at Hogwarts?" Lily asked "They have good grades and are really talented. Charlie is on the griffyndor quiditch team." Molly smiled

Later at night Lily and James were really tired. They ate quickly and went to bed with Harry, who refused to go to bed without a song. After that they all fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: R&R please, hi I'm gonna try to post a new chapter every day, still i can be really busy and forget. If you have any questions I'll try my best to answer them. Thank you for your support.


	3. Chapter 3

Summarize: Hogwarts first year students, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, met at the train station for the first time. They notice that they had something in common just like the rest of all the first years joining Hogwarts. For the first time the curse of the moon was seen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Harry's Letter

Harry woke up from his deep sleep. He wondered what time it was, the clock said it was 10:37am. He got up and went downstairs, just to find his parents, the Weasleys, Remus, Sirius, and a bunch of more people he knew sang Happy Birthday to him!

His face turned red, and a smile took over the shocked look on his face. "Aw, you didn't have to." "This is the most important birthday from your life, why shouldn't we celebrated?" Lily smiled at him and hugged him. "So, who wants cake?" Asked Remus.

Everybody went to get cake while Fred and George made their way towards him. "Hullo, Harry we took a picture of your shocked face you know." Fred showed him the picture. "That's so embarrassing." Harry said laughing. "Where's Ron?" "Getting a slice of cake, with Ron food always comes first." George answered. Harry laughed.

After a few minutes Ron came over. "Wow, this came is amazing! Have you tried it?" "Yes, of course I have." said Harry. "So are you excited, your letter should be here any minute!" Ginny came shouting. "You seem more excited than I am." Harry said smiling. Ginny just blushed.

Harry stared at the window as an owl came flying in, holding a letter! "MOM! IT'S HERE, THE LETTER!" Harry bounced up and down. "I thought I was even more excited." Ginny said while everybody laughed.

Harry opened the letter to read it:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

_The second page with requirements says:_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _

_of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_ sets of plain work robes (black) _

_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _

_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand _

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"We'll go to Diagon alley tomorrow." Lily said hugging him, while James had a proud look in his eyes. Sirius was pretending to cry. "Now let's reply, shall we?" Harry nodded smiling.

After the party, only the Weasley kids stayed a little longer. They went to the house library, trying to find scary books to tell. "Guys, look." Fred whispered. Everybody gathered around the book. 'Old Wizard Stories, and Leyends'. "Wanna read it?" Fred asked. They nodded and sat down on the table they nodded.

"George you pick one first." Said Ginny. "Why him?" asked Ron. "Because he's the best at picking stories to read at home." "Ok, Gin. Hmm... How about this one?" George pointed an old leyend titled 'The Moon Curse'. "Nah, pick another one." Said Harry. "Ok, how about this one?" He pointed at a leyend titled 'The Chamber of Secrets'. They all nodded and read.

"The Chamber of Secrets

Everybody knows that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff; Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witched and wizards faced much persecution. For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magic learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic." George finished.

"Wow..." Ron whispered. "Do you think there's really a Chamber of Secrets, George?" Fred said while smirking. "Maybe." George returned the smirk. The door opened to show Lily's face. "Kids I think it's time to go to sleep." They nodded. Fred grabbed the book and put it back in the shelf and they all went to the magically expanded room, which held more beds than usual, put the pajamas on and sat down on the bed.

Ginny came out of the bathroom later. "Why do I have to be the only girl?" They laughed. Percy turned of the lights and they all went to sleep, Harry was excited to go to Diagon alley, this was absolutely the best present yet. Not counting the ones under his bed which he hadn't opened yet. They all finally fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Wow I'm impressed with myself I'm so tired but I finished the chapter yay! Sorry if you find any mistakes. R&R. Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

Moon Light 4

Summarize: Hogwarts first year students, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, met at the train station for the first time. They notice that they had something in common just like the rest of all the first years joining Hogwarts. For the first time the curse of the moon was seen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Diagon Alley

The Weasley children woke up early that thay and went downstairs to watch TV. They were used to getting up early so they waited for the Potters to wake up.

Lily woke up at 9:13am. James was still sleeping so she let him rest. Nah just kidding, she grabbed a pillow and began hitting James with it. "What is it?!" James asked when he woke up. "Morning!" She chuckled. "I'll get you next time!"

She went out of bed, and went to Harry's room. Harry was still sleeping when she found him. She shook him gently. "Harry, c'mon we need to get to Diagon Alley you don't wanna go when it's really full, do you?" Lily whispered to his ear. Harry slowly opened his eyes, and closed them again at the really bright light coming from his windows.

"Can you close the windows, please?" He mumbled. Lily got up and did so. "It's there something wrong, Harry?" She said with a concerned voice. "No it's nothing. I'm fine really." He said while standing up.

"I'm taking a shower, first! James shouted in the hallway. "I was here first!" Harry shouted back. "But This is my house." Ginny started laughing from downstairs.

'Ahem'. Lily looked at them. "It's the fifth time James, and I hope the last one. They're five bathrooms in the house, go to another bathroom, both of you. I'm going to use that one." She said pointing at the door. They obeyed Lily. All the Weasley children burst out laughing.

After breakfast they waited for Molly and Arthur, who where coming along with them. They saw the fire turn green and they walked in the house.

"About time you got here." James said. Lily glared at him. "Don't be rude James. Molly, are you ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley finished counting her children. "Yeah let's go!" They decided to apparate there. "Ok, Lily you take Harry, James take Fred and George, Arthur take Ron and Percy, and I'll take Ginny." molly said.

They apparated at the Leaky Cauldron. They walked to the back of the place. Arthur took out his wand and started touching the bricks with the pattern.

Harry and Ron were at the back of the family. "Have you been to Diagon Alley before, Harry?" Ron asked.

"No, but I guess you have." "Well yeah, but I was a really exited the first time, but are you alright?" "Yeah."Harry said. Ron held him back a little and whispered to him. "It'll get better, it happened on my birthday to, but I'm fine now. I get the headaches randomly sometimes." Harry looked at Ron suspiciously. "How do you know that I have a headache?" "Haven't you notice that there's something strange going on. I mean look at us!"

"Ron, Harry, please get to the front so you wont get lost." said Arthur. They walked to the front. "What's wrong Harry?" Lily asked. "Nothing, I'm fine really." Lily looked at Harry with a concerned look.

They stopped in front of a white marble building. "Arthur and I are going in, you guys wait outside." Said James. Everybody nodded. Twenty minutes later, James and Arthur came with their bags of money. "Ok, we'll go to Flourish and Blotts first, then Madam Malkin's, then we'll get your school supplies, and lastly an owl." said Lily looking at Harry.

"Mommy when will I go to school?" asked Ginny. "Next year sweetie." "Don't worry Gin the hear will be over before you know it, and you wont have to be alone anymore." said George. "Wait, I don't wanna be alone. Mom can't I go?" "No Ginny." Fred and George started laughing. James got to their sides.

"So, have you pulled any pranks?" "James don't you dare show them any!" Molly shrieked. "Of course we have, but we own it to four brilliant people, don't we Forge?" Fred nodded. "May I ask, Who are these four people?" James asked. Everyone was listening now.

"Sorry We can't. It's top secret." Fred said. "Oh please, you guys should grow up." Said Percy. "Not now Percy." said Arthur really interested in the conversation. Percy rolled his eyes. "Oh well I understand." Then James turned to Lily with a smirk on his face. "Lily have you talked with Moony today?"

"No, but I talked with Padfoot, he's meeting us later." Fred and George had their mouths hanging open. "How do you know these people?" George asked. Lily laughed at their faces. "Because I married one of the Marauders, Prongs." "So James is..." "I thought it was obvious." Said James.

Fred and George started asking millions of questions. Which James answered without problems. "We're here." Said Percy. They entered the bookstore. Ron had all his books at home so he helped Harry looked for them. They payed for them, and left. Fred tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Harry can you bring the book we were reading yesterday?" "I'll ask my parents later." Harry sounded tired. "Are you really alright?" asked George. Harry nodded.

When they got to the Madam Malkin's the saw the Malfoy kid in one of the stools. "Don't go talking to him." said James to the children, they all agreed. "Hogwarts dears?" Came a woman's voice. They all nodded. After measuring and buying the robes. They went to buy Harry's school supplies.

After like felt forever, they were standing in front of Ollivander's. They let Harry and Lily walk in. "Ah, I finally get to meet you Mr. Potter." said an old looking man. "Hi, Mr. Ollivander." greeted Lily. "Lily Dear, it's good to see you." "Same here."

"So it seems that Harry is here to get his first wand." "Yes, I'm going to Hogwarts." said Harry.

After a Thirty minutes Lily and Harry went outside. Harry showed his new wand to everybody. They went to the pet shop to get an owl. Harry looked through the store until he found a beautiful snowy owl.

"Mom look, she's beautiful." "Would you like that one Harry?" Harry nodded. "Ok then let pay for her, how are you gonna name her?" Harry shrugged "I don't know yet."

They passed a quiditch shop. Which it was hard to get James out of it.

After they met with Sirius at the Leaky Cauldron, we ate, and went back home. The Weasley's went to the burrow. Harry put all his stuff in his Hogwarts trunk and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: sorry In didn't posted yesterday but here is the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Moon Light 5

Summarize: Hogwarts first year students, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, met at the train station for the first time. They notice that they had something in common just like the rest of all the first years joining Hogwarts. For the first time the curse of the moon was seen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Leaving

The summer had passed faster than expected. Harry and Ron were really excited. They even started reading their books. But in the last day of summer they made a little get together.

Harry was sitting on the couch with Ron. Lily was in the kitchen with Molly. James, Sirius, Remus, and the twins were at the dinning table. Percy was reading a book on a chair. Ginny was running around like crazy. no more chocolate frogs to her. Arthur was watching TV.

"So in what house do you think you'll go? I think I'm going to griffindor." "Same here." said Harry. "Hi, Harry!" Ginny said for like the tenth time. "Hi, Ginny." "What are you doing?" "Nothing, how about you take a nap?" Ginny nodded and went to get George.

"Ginny not know I'm working." "You're not, read me a bedtime story!" Ginny said her eyes sparkling. George grunted. "Fine, Fred take notes." And so they were gone.

"Well Ginny's a bit hyper today." said Harry. "Yeah no more candy in months for her." They laughed. "Harry, Ron why don't you come and join us?" asked Fred. Molly and Lily gave a warning look at them, the glared at the trouble makers. Then they went back to cooking.

"I don't think it's a good idea Fred." Ron said.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Remus got tired after a few minutes of prank talking, and went to the couch were Ron and Harry sat. "Got everything packed up." They nodded. "I got a little surprise." "What is it?"Ron asked. "I wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?" "Then why did you mention it if your not going to tell us?" asked Harry.

"Good point, well I'm teaching at Hogwarts." Remus said with a smile. Ron and Harry started jumping on the couch with excitement. "Harry, Ron get your butt on that couch." Lily said with a deathly glare. They stopped jumping and sat down.

"Wow Lily, your getting good at this." said Molly. "Finally! But I don't think having another one will do any good. Seriously, how do you do it?" "No idea, I think it'll be great if you have more children." "I'll think about it, then I'll talk with Harry for his opinion."

When everybody finished their food, except Ginny and George who were not at the table, Molly asked Arthur to go looking for them. He found them in a room. Ginny was sleeping on George chest. "Awww, Molly do you have a camera? I got a family picture here."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Later at night when everybody left. Lily went to Harry's room. Harry was sitting on his bed reading a book. "You know I'm really gonna miss you." said Lily. "I know mom I'll miss you too I promise to write to you every week with Hedwig." "Who?"

Harry pointed at the snowy owl. "I see you found a name for her." Harry nodded. "Harry when the Weasleys are not here, don't you feel alone?" Harry looked at her before replying. "Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"Do you want any brothers or sisters?" "Yeah like one at least, the Weasleys have a lot of them. I would like a little brother. But a sister wouldn't be that bad." Lily smiled at him. Maybe one day you will, but right now get some sleep."

Lily kissed his forehead and hugged him, longer than expected. "Mom, you can let go now." "I don't want to." James appeared at the doorway. 'Yay I'm saved!' Harry thought. But James hugged both of them. "I love group hugs." He said. 'Oh great.'

Next day they were walking in platform nine and three quarters. Harry hugged and kissed his parent goodbye, who had tears in their eyes. "We are proud of you." said James. "But I haven't done anything." "Shhh, don't ruin the moment." said James while Lily snorted.

When Harry was on the train with Ron he looked through the windows. His parents were waving goodbye. He did the same, and sat back down when he couldn't see them anymore then a bushy haired girl opened the door with another boy behind her. They all looked at each other for like it seemed hours.

"Well... Have you seen a toad?" They shook their heads. "I don't think thats a problem anymore." said the boy behind her in a shocked tone.

* * *

A/N: so yeah another chapter woo-hoo! So tell me baby girl, or boy, twin girls or twin boys, identical or fraternal, twin girl and boy? You choose, you can give name ideas too. R&R. Love you guys.

P.S.: if you have any question feel free to ask on the reviews or in my PM!


	6. Chapter 6

Moon Light 6

Summarize: Hogwarts first year students, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, met at the train station for the first time. They notice that they had something in common just like the rest of all the first years joining Hogwarts. For the first time the curse of the moon was seen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

First Years

"You can come in if you want." said Harry. He was shocked himself. He wanted more information about this. Both of them slipped into the compartment and sat down. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom." She said pointing at the boy. I'm Ron Weasley." "I'm Harry Potter."

"Haven't you realized something?" asked the Neville to Hermione. "I have but what do you want me to do?!" she said. "Guys, it's getting annoying." Ron groaned. They stopped talking.

After a long pause Harry decided to spoke. "Are there more like us?" Hermione nodded. "All the first years, including us, have really pale skin and our eyes have the white glow around the pupil."

Harry nodded. "What do you think it means?" Ron was getting a little shocked too. "Maybe we should tell a ..." Harry was cut of when the sliding door opened.

A blond boy was there. The same one they saw at the robe shop. "Seriously, what is this?!" He half-shouted. He looked like he was looking for someone not like us. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked calmly.

"I want answers, like everybody wants them, or are you to stupid to see whats going on?"

Ron snorted. "If there's anyone stupid here it's you Malfoy it runs in your family." he said. Malfoy turned and left. "Aw, I didn't catch his name." Hermione joked.

After a few hours of talking, about magic, spells, books, classes, etc. They were told to get changed. Hermione walked out and they changed. After five minutes Hermione came back. "So Harry did you brought the book Fred mentioned?" asked Ron a little jumpy. Harry nodded. "But I won't open it here."

"What book?" "It's not a really modern book Hermione, it's pretty old. It's about old legends and curses." Hermione's eyes widened. She started to plead for him to open the book. Harry gave up and grabbed the book and opened it.

"It looks self updating." said Neville. "Let's read the newest one." suggested Ron

"It's a legend." said Harry. "I'll read it!" Hermione grabbed the book and started reading.

_A Stars Fate_

_Once in a hundred years ago, a 15 year-old girl, named Sydney, sat on a rock near a river. She had a terrible life. Her mother had died, she was the only child, her father was always work. She just sat there everyday daydreaming about what her life could be like._

_One day a boy, named Thomas found her near the river. He introduced himself, talked to her, and comforted her. After five days they fell in love._

_When they were talking on the river she told him that she wanted somehow, to help other people, granting their wishes. He told her that there was no such thing, except her because she made him so happy. _

_A few days later she asked him what was his biggest desire. He said her. She told him to name another thing. He said that if he could have anything he would have a star. She told him that she loved him so much and would grant his wish._

_The next day he went looking for her but never found. He asker her father but he said he hadn't seen her. Giving up that night he went to his room to find something shining in his bed, a star. He looked at it and said 'Sydney if that's really you, I would grant your wish to make people happy. For that everybody needs to see you when they need it.' _

_He picked the star up and threw it to the sky. When you see a shooting star, that's Sydney waiting to grant your wish._

"A bit girly, but it was pretty cool. I have seen Sydney a lot of times." "Ron it's just a legend, it's not really Sydney." Hermione said. "C'mon don't kill the fun." He said right when the trains stopped.

A few minutes past and they were walking toward a really tall man calling "Firs' years". Harry was a little nervous, but you had to see the face on the big man standing in front of us. Priceless.

"Well, follow me." he said. He took us to a few boats. The water sparkled in the light of the full moon. It was beautiful. Harry got in with Hermione, Ron and Neville. Then he realized we must had started glowing too because the giant man had his mouth hanging open.

The sight that we saw next was just so much to take. A castle, I never thought I was going to see one, especially be in one. We could see lights through the window, which also reflected on the lake.

After they got out of the boat, they were lead to an empty classroom with lit torches and marble walls by Professor Mcgonagal. She was wearing a green cloak and had a tight bun.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes. You will be sorted into one of our four houses gryffindor, ravenclaw, hufflepuff, or slytherin. Your house would be like your family. If you do well you'll win house points and if you don't you'll lose house points. It's that clear." Everybody nodded. "Good, now stay here i'll be right back." At that she turned around and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Moon Light 7

Summarize: Hogwarts first year students, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, met at the train station for the first time. They notice that they had something in common just like the rest of all the first years joining Hogwarts. For the first time the curse of the moon was seen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

First day

The first thing Harry did was look for a window. In fact that's what everybody in the little classroom was doing. When Harry realized there wasn't any windows he didn't like it at all. He got angry and by the look of other people they were too, but some seem scared or sad, or maybe even nervous.

'Weird huh?' Thought Harry, then Ron tapped his shoulder. "So...". Harry knew what he was going to say. "I know its weird, are you angry too?" Ron nodded. "I'm keeping it under control at least."

"How exactly?" Harry snapped. "I'm used to it." Ron hissed. "Fred and George?". Ron nodded.

They started looking at people's faces. Neville was crying on the floor being comforted by a frantic looking Hermione. Malfoy was looking a bit angry. The two big boys behind him were looking anywhere. Probably expecting someone to pop out and hurt them. Some other kids they hadn't seen were jumping, on the floor crying, or fighting.

"Though room." Harry said to Ron. "Tell me about it."

"What the heck is going on here?!" Mcgonnagal shouted when she entered the room. Everybody turned their heads towards her. "Sorry professor, I think we went out of control." said Hermione peeking at the opened door behind the professor.

"What do you mean... Ugh never mind follow me." So they did as soon they walked through marble corridors with torch lit lamps, they entered the Great hall. Everybody in the group relaxed and stared at the ceiling.

Smiles spread all over their faces as they watched the sky. They didn't even noticed all the stares they were getting or the fact that a hat was singing.

After the hat finished his song. Mcgonnagal started calling the first years to be sorted.

A/N: they all got sorted normally in their houses from the book. I'm sorry I didn't add that part.

"Well, welcome and welcome back students!" Shouted the headmaster through the hall with a smile on his face. "I assure you a very good year at Hogwarts, and now begin satisfying your tummies." He clapped his hands and boom food of every kind appeared on the table.

Harry ate everything he could, but Ron ate a lot! After they finished their desserts. They followed Percy, who was prefect, to the griffindor common room. They went to their dormitory. It had five beds in around the fireplace in the middle of the room. They changed to their pajamas and fell asleep on their four poster beds.

The next day, when Harry woke up, to find Ron reading a book. Wait a book? "Ron are you actually reading?" Ron nodded. "It's your book it's bloody brilliant!"

"Of course, so... Shouldn't we be in class?" "It got cancelled." Ron said calmly. "Why?" "Well, technically the heads of houses are checking on us, since we're so weird. They told us to wait in bed." "How do you know all this?" Ron pointed at a piece of parchment on his bedside table. "Oh." He changed to his robes.

"So Harry right?" asked one of their roommates. Harry nodded. "I'm Seamus and that's Dean we met on the train." he pointed at the sleeping black boy. "Nice to meet you."

There was a knock on the door and Mcgonagal walked in. "Ah, I see you guys are all here." They just stared at her. "Come with me." She said leaving. They obediently followed. The griffindor girls, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati, were waiting downstairs for Mcgonnagal.

She led them to a office, maybe her's. It was decorated with red and gold couches and courtains. "So students since I'm your head of house, I need some questions answered." They sat down on the two couches. "Do they do this every year with all first years?" asked Lavender.

"No, we don't." "Then why start now?" asked Lavender. "Because..." "We're different." Interrupted Hermione. Mcgonnagal sighed and nodded. "It's really strange... I mean, look at you and your eyes, and it has something to do with the moon."

"I don't know anything about it, but I have to admit that I can't live without the moon." said Parvati. "Now back to interrogating, Had something out of normality had happened around you?" "We'll my mom had had to snap me out of trances, that I get from looking at the moon." said Harry. Everybody nodded approvingly.

"What do you feel in when you see the moon?" "Happiness, power, I feel safe, like it was my home, and sometimes bad feelings." Ron answered for all of them.

"I see, well I see no harm by having some moon kids at school. You better get used to that." She joked, then sighed.

"Classes will start tomorrow for you guys, now go and get breakfast." They did so, Harry couldn't ignore all the stares he was getting, he hated the attention. On the other hand Ron seemed to like it.

The ate another delicious banquet of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and all the breakfast you could imagine. When Harry got back to the common room he couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen and this is only the beginning.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it took a lot to update i've been so busy lately. I'm trying the best I can.


	8. Chapter 8

Moon Light 8

Summarize: Hogwarts first year students, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, met at the train station for the first time. They notice that they had something in common just like the rest of all the first years joining Hogwarts. For the first time the curse of the moon was seen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Class

Harry woke up, he guessed it was really early since the sun hadn't come up yet. Weird he usually woke up late, but he just shrugged it off. He walked through the dark dormitory, careful not to trip, he took a shower, and put on his school robes. He went downstairs to wait for someone to wake up. He sat in the couch that was in the middle of the room, and looked a t the fireplace.

He took some Parchment and quill, deciding to write to his mom.

_Dear Mom:_

_ Hi mom, it's been great already, even if much hasn't happen, anyway we start classes today because yesterday they talked to us about, you know, moon problem. It's seems all the first years have it. _

_ It's kind of suspicious. I mean I've been getting this feeling, that something is going to go wrong. It has to do with magic. I can't really explain it. It's like something bad is gonna happen if we use it. Do you understand? I haven't talked to anyone about it. So I felt safe telling you._

_ Anyway, how's it going? How's dad? I love you all._

_Love, Harry._

Harry didn't want to worry his mother but he had to tell someone. So Harry went to the highest tower were the owls lived. He found Hedwig quickly. Her white feathers were so bright it might be impossible to not look at her. He tied the letter to her leg and she flew out.

Harry went to the griffindor common room again. This time Hermione was in the couch. "What were you doing outside at this hour?" She asked curiously. "Sending a letter, and I don't think it's any of your business."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep all night." she rested her head on her hands. "It's ok, I know how it feels." Harry sat down next to her. "I've been having this feelings which I can't explain..." Harry cut her off. "I know I think we shouldn't try magic." she nodded in agreement.

"We should probably wake the others."suggested Hermione. "Ok." They got up and went to their dormitories.

Harry opened his door and woke Ron first. "Ron wake up it's almost time for breakfast!" Ron groaned. "Five minutes." Harry grabbed his pillow and started hitting him with it. Something he learned from his mom. He smiled he missed her so much.

"I'm up!" Ron got up and went to shower. He walked towards Neville. "Neville I know your awake, if you don't want to get hit by a pillow you better get up." "Fine..." He yawned and got up. He loudly yelled "BACON!" Seamus sat almost instantly. "Who said Bacon?" Dean just fell to the ground laughing, he wasn't even asleep.

After half an hour they made their ways to the Great Hall. At least they didn't get lost. They ate breakfast while they handed the paper with the classes in it.** (A/N: My first language is not english so I can forget, and I'm to lazy to look it up. Sorry!) **Ron looked nervous. He was probably thinking the same as Harry and Hermione. Actually every first year was nervous.

They walked to the first class, Potions. The slytherins were there too. What Harry never expected was that the class was in the dungeons. Meaning no windows.

They sat down. Harry was shaking a little, but others were worst. Pansy, a slytherin girl, was near to tears. They waited for the professor. Harry's breathing was speeding up, he couldn't control it. Ron stood up and ran to the door. By his face Harry could tell it was locked. 'Was this a trap?' He thought to himself.

Then a man voice came from the front of the class. "Stop trying, its charmed to lock itself so no one does exactly what your trying to do." So this was the professor, he wore a black cloak and had grassy hair. Harry felt angry. "So it is a trap." Asked Hermione her voice was shaking. "Not a trap a test. Since my little snakes..." He pointed at the Slytherins. "... Told me how they felt without looking outside. All the teachers agreed at my idea to test you, to see how long can you be in here without looking outside."

"Thats torture." squeaked Lavender. She was sitting on the floor, knees on her chest, crying. Malfoy was running around all room, even when he tripped he didn't seem to mind. Harry on the other hand couldn't get oxygen to his lungs. He tried to calm himself, and raised his arm. "Yes?" "I can't breathe." He gasped. "Anyone else in the room with the same problem?" Parvati and Blaise raised their hands. "Come with me." The three of them were gasping for air, but they followed to the professor's office. To Harry's relief, there were windows. He opened one and relaxed, he even his breathing just like Parvati and Blaise.

Back in the classroom Ron, Malfoy, and Seamus were running up and down screaming. Snape put them in hi his office. Now on the room was Hermione, Dean, Lavender, Pansy, Neville, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle. Lavender, Neville, Pansy, and Crabbe got sent to the office since they wouldn't stop crying. But Hermione, Dean, and Goyle weren't moving at all, they looked so shocked, like they had been petrified. The professor thanked himself for having a big office since all of the students were in there sitting staring at the window.

After the bell rang the professor, which name is Severus Snape, got to Minerva Mcgonnagal's office. "Minerva, I think we need to cancel the classes for today too and do some arrangements with Dumbledore. Those kids couldn't stand to minutes in there. She nodded. "I know Severus, I've seen it myself. I was teaching the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs." She stood up and went to Dumbledore's office. Severus trailing right behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Moon Light 9

Annoyed Dumbledore

A/N: I was going to update this chapter yesterday but i accidentally deleted it and i was mad at myself and couldn't write it again but today I'm feeling way better. Now if you don't mind I have to go band my head with a lamp to punish myself for updating so late.

Summarize: Hogwarts first year students, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, met at the train station for the first time. They notice that they had something in common just like the rest of all the first years joining Hogwarts. For the first time the curse of the moon was seen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Minerva knocked furiously on Dumbledore's door. "Come in." said Dumbledore in an annoyed tone. They walked in and sat down on the two couches in the weird office. "Ah, nice to see you Minerva, Severus!" he smiled at them.

"Albus remember the 'test' we had to give the first years?" questioned Severus rather bored. Dumbledore nodded. "Well it seems they can't stand being in a room with no windows, in fact it took them two minutes to start freaking out." he said.

"I see." Dumbledore. "I don't see it as a big deal. Just don't close the windows and we're good." Severus said. "Severus, this is a big deal, for Merlin's sake, children don't suppose to react like this from a little thing!" Minerva shouted.

Dumbledore shifted in his seat. "Minerva, please calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen." he said. Minerva just looked angry and worried at the same time but she did calm down. "Albus there is something else, I would like to add to the situation." Severus looked curious but no more than Albus Dumbledore.

They waited for a response. "Have you mentioned the kids about spells." She whispered. Severus shook his head. "They get scared when you mention them using magic. How are we suppose to teach children magic, If they are afraid that something bad is going to happen?"

"I'll say forced them to it, when they see no harm on doing it, they would stop whining about it." Minerva looked at Severus with an angry glare and said,"Forcing children it's not the answer, Severus, that would make it worse."

"How can that make it worse, the kids just want to slack off, can't you see?!" Severus shouted to Minerva, standing up from the couch. "If you force it out of them they will make a mess, it's not just one but all of them! And when have you seen a Ravenclaw at least slack off?!" She shouted back at him with a warning tone standing up too.

Dumbledore was getting bored. He treated this teachers like his own children, since he never had any. "Minerva, Severus, Shut up and sit down!" he commanded. They did what they were told.

"First, there will be no changes in classes whatsoever. Second, no closing windows. Third, give them time, not to much, but enough." Dumbledore said rather annoyed. "Now leave, I was busy." he continued.

Minerva walked out and went directly to her class, but she couldn't help but think about what will happen to this children, why they were so different. She stopped in her tracks, remembering something. She walked back to Dumbledore's office. She knocked again."Come in." Dumbledore still sounded annoyed. She walked in. "Minerva it's you again. What seems to be the problem now. "Sir can you please cancel classes for today also? At least until we're ready to teach the first years. Oh and about the kids, there is something abnormal about their eyes and skin. Hagrid was really surprised when they started glowing under the moon, and if you look at them in the eyes you can see a faint white glow in them. Do you know what this means?"

"Minerva I got no problem with canceling the rest of classes for today. But I'm afraid that I don't know what this means. Maybe it's in an ancient book. I need to do a little research. I'll let you know if I find something." At least his comforting smile was back.

Meanwhile Harry Potter was reading the reply from his mom.

_"Harry, is everything alright? I know I replied a bit late, I've been busy lately. James and I are doing great, but how's the moon problem? How did the questioning go?_

_And about those feelings you keep getting, listen to them don't do anything stupid, like your father used to do, and still does. Anyway I wanted to tell you this face to face but I guess the holidays seem so far away. Your having a baby brother or sister! I hope you like the surprise, I've been crazy to see you. I miss you so much. James says he loves you, but I love you more."_

_Love Mom_


End file.
